


toaster bath😏😏

by gr3ysc4le



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gon screams in spanish, Illumi is a good brother, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Texting, bisexual leorio, but everyone hates him anyways, chat, chatfic, everyone is in highschool, fuck ging all my homies hate ging, gay kurapika, ging hate club, gon and alluka friendship, gon can actually dress??, gon is feral, gon is neurodivergent, gon slander not allowed here, groupchat, hisoka isn't a creep, i am too but, i can't spell, idk how to tag pls, if this even counts as humor, im gay tho so it's fine, im not funny help, kurapika is an enby, kurapika is pee man, more characters?? yes, no I will not elaborate, no nen, only fluff here, pansexual gon, text, the homies are feral, tw: usage of the word swag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3ysc4le/pseuds/gr3ysc4le
Summary: gon: corndogs taste like elbow skin and dandruffkillua: i've never read a statement more true in my life----pov the cast of hxh commit arson together
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 168





	1. jumping out of windows

ging hate club

11:53am

gon: pov: i jumped out of a window

killua: what  
killua: it’s the middle of class gon what

gon: your point

kurapika: yeah when i looked out the window the last thing i expected to see was gon falling down three stories

leorio: you saw gon what

gon: you heard the enby  
gon: n e ways hisoka was chasing me i had no choice

killua:  
killua: fair point

gon: my bones are steel and i am immortal

leorio: concerned😁

gon: pls i’m convinced the teachers are scared of me  
gon: what are they gonna do? call my dad?

killua: GON PLEASEMKEJHEWF

kurapika: i have so much fear in my bone

leorio: bone???  
leorio: kurapika??? bone singular???

killua: who has the braincell today

gon: i am the braincell

killua: i really doubt it since you just jumped out of a fucking window

gon: i am the braincell

leorio: do you ever have no idea what the fuck is going on🧍♂️

gon: sucks to be you, loserman

leorio: LOSERMAN???*!^@@^#@*(!^#

killua: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

killua has changed leorio’s name to loserman

loserman: WHATTHEFUCKEMFKEBFJDKSNDNJK

kurapika: i come back and leorio’s name is now loserman

killua: swag, right?

kurapika: did you just

gon: DID YOU JUST SAY FUCKING SWAG?????*^$^*T&Y*T^%&*

loserman: can’t say i’m a fan,,,

killua: shut up, loserman

loserman: 💔💔💔

gon: #brocken #emo #dhmu

killua: PLEASEEJEHD8G48H329RH32NF

loserman: i look out the window, kurapika is beating hisoka tf up

gon: as they should  
gon: fuck hisoka all my homies hate hisoka  
gon: these usernames make me want to flatline brb

killua: what

gon has changed killua’s name to catboy

gon has changed kurapika’s name to arson

gon has changed his username to god

god: i am god in his truest form

loserman: why didn’t you change mine

god: i see nothing wrong

catboy: CATBOYY????@*(@&#@^&#^@^*@&  
catboy: WHATTHEFUDJCDNDJIDUVDUWBO

god: killua please the adults are speaking🙄‼️

catboy: WHQATNJDWEDGEIUDV

sorry this chapter is short i have no energy to make it longer goodnight


	2. hisoka in a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god has added catboy to the chat

ging hate club

2:32am

hisoka: what is this chile,,,

god: damn i forgot you guys were in here

catboy: HISOKA???I(&^&*R$^*%&*

illumi: killua??? wtf

catboy: flatlines and dies  
catboy: what the fuck

illumi: why are you up it’s 2am

catboy: because fuck you that’s why

god: setting that as my lockscreen brb…

arson: don’t you just love waking up to see hisoka texting you??????

hisoka: bitch who tf is arson

god: That Is For God To Know And God Only

catboy: 😀😀😀😀

god: @loserman @loserman @loserman

loserman: wtf do you want  
loserman: gon pls 

god: can me and killua go get mcdonalds

loserman: no

god: pull up rn  
god: square up bitchboy

loserman: no ask kurapika

arson: no ask leorio

catboy: ???????

god: nvm walking there myself  
god: killua come outside

catboy: gon wtf are you at my window

hisoka: do we not exist

god: no shut up  
god: killua come outside

catboy: chile😐🤚

——

ging hate club

10:23am

hisoka: tell me why i saw killua naruto running in the halls just now

god: @catboy this you?

catboy: WTFGGFGDUVSDNJ NO????????@(#&@*(

hisoka: explain

catboy: okay look

catboy has left the chat

god: you’ve scared him away 

god has added catboy to the chat

arson: “god has added catboy to the chat” TELL ME WHY I LAUGHED LMFOSJFIOEWBF

loserman: LMDSOFJEIOFHEWI PLEASEEE

god: narutoe shit pudding 😏😏😏

catboy: NARUTOESHITPUFFOEW

hisoka: narutoe?? i only know the anime saucegay

arson: SAUCEGAYYDFAHFBJ

illumi: TELL ME WHY I LOOK OUTSIDE AND FUCKING HISOKA IS IN A TREE.

god: HES WHATATSUDGHSUIGS

hisoka: let me live bitch, damn

illumi: YOU’RE IN A TREERLEJ???^&R*^R^*$^*

god: tree? nah, treerlej.

illumi: YOU STFU  
illumi: PINAPPLE HAIR LOOKIN ASS

god: roach lookin ass. built like the onceler. giving me very much bug vibes. 

catboy: LMFWOWWJEOFHEIOFGDFHPIW

arson: GON PLEASMKSDHEWOBFEQIOFHQ

illumi: NOW I KNOW THIS UGLYASS AMOTHERFUCKING DIDNT JUST CALL ME A BUG>???U*@Y#*@#@ THATS WHY YO MOMMA DEAD. DEAD AS HELL. WHAT SHOED SHE GOT AWN??????

god: NOW LISTEN HERE MOTHERFUCKER ¡PROBABLEMENTE TE COMES LA MIERDA QUE SE CAE DE TU CABELLO! ¡ESTÁS CONSTRUIDO PEOR QUE HISOKA! ¿ERES TONTO? ¿ERES ESTÚPIDO? MADRE FUCKER TE DIGA LO QUE, NO ME HABLES, MONO MIERDA!

hisoka: i wish i didn't understand whatever the fuck gon just said cus chile,,,

catboy: nah he pulled out the spanish, rest in penis

hisoka: wait a damn minute not him slandering me?????? "built worse than hisoka" sir??????

god: i said what i said mf😐🤚

loserman: TEHE SPANISHSIHSHIAHIA//D/ASSDF/F/

arson: MFNEKFHEUHFEUFKSCION NOOOO

catboy: take ur time leorio ik its hard to spell😁😁

loserman: motherfucker.

catboy: old man.

loserman: IM NOT OLD??????? I-

god: built; different😈😈

catboy: GON PLEASEEMEKWJELW

\------

ging hate club

7:34pm

god: eating ice wby

catboy: omg gon you eat ice😧😧😧 divorces you

god: dodges divorce 🙄🙄

catboy: 💔💔💔

god: n e ways adding alluka to the chat bc you love me and i am awesome

god has added alluka to the chat

alluka: hi besty

god: hi besty omg...😏😏😏

catboy: ALLUKA???T^%&($&  
catboy: gon why😁😁😁😁😁

god: bc i am Swag next question .

alluka: Swag w a capital killua🙄🤚

catboy: 🧍♂️🧍♂️🧍♂️

alluka: ew my name is boring I Am Sorry

alluka changed their name to h*terophobic

h*terophobic: better

catboy: WHY IS IT CENSOREDEDE0R7943047385

god: bc h*tero is a bad word ?

illumi: disgusting. i am hetero.

hisoka: think again mf  
hisoka: kisses u gayly

illumi: stabs u

hisoka: pain💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to use google translate for this chapter pls tell me if the spanish is incorrect ty,,
> 
> anyways alluka is here and she's queer<333


	3. detention is swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god: i just realized something
> 
> god: why is hisoka built like ryuk

ging hate club

1:45pm

god: i may or may not have gotten detention....😧😧😧

catboy: and i will see you there :D

loserman: me and the boys in detention🥶😈

arson: pls the straight jumped out

god: wait killuawhat  
god: what Did you do....

catboy: i got your message and threw a chair at hisoka  
catboy: and now we have detention together

god: YELL HEAH

arson: wait gon how did you get detention😀

god: uh  
god: maybe i punched tonpa.  
god: maybe.

loserman: ATTABOY

catboy: didn't you touch a girls coochie in freshman year  
catboy: and then smell it

god: LMFOSDJAPJW I REMEMBER THATSUSHSIJD

loserman: WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED ...

arson: i tried so hard to block that out of my memory please..,.,,

catboy: suffer

h*terophobic: what in the fuck did i just read pls

catboy: I FORGOT YOU WERE IN HERE PLEASELSNDLAJS

h*terophobic: leaves

god: no don't leave

h*terophobic: comes back

god: besty is back luv xx

catboy: when did this friendship even happen i

god: God Has Decided That For Us

catboy: i am scared. shaking in my boots. you've shivered me timbers.

arson: SHIVERED ME TIMBEKRJSJJDKAJA

hisoka: im back from killua throwing a fucking chair at me

god: i just realized ,something  
god: whyis hisoka Built like ryuk

hisoka: WHY AM I BUILT LIKE FUCKING WHAT😭😭

catboy: RYUK????2&/$;92739!;@/

h*terophobic: LMFAOOOODOSSKSJF PLEASE GON😭😭😭

god: AM I WRONG LMFOAJDOSJS

arson: NOWMFLAJDKSJWKA

loserman: FUCKING RYUK LMFOSJDPAJFOSS🏃🏃🏃

hisoka: pls everytime i log on im being attacked  
hisoka: AND FOR WHAT

catboy: stfu ryuk kinnie

hisoka: I DO NOT KIN RYUDKSJPSJDOW

god: KILLUA LMFOAJDOSJXKSJSKD🧘🧘🧘🧘

arson: THE EMOJIJDSIGHNRWJIGBWR

\------

ging hate club

4:23am

god: kacchan we were five

arson: why  
arson: why the fuck  
arson: what went through your head?  
arson: what was the reason?  
arson: you did this for what?

god: kacchan we were five

\------

ging hate club 

7:45am

god: i remember noneof that Conversation What

catboy: gon what the heck😧🤚

god: you said The h*ck word😡😡.

illumi: can you guys shut the fuck up

catboy: no<333

god: i amslowly getting more sleep deprived😿😿😿.

catboy: yea cus ur fucking stupid lol

god: im more Swag than u are . so therefore you cannot have An opinion ty, goodnight.

arson: he's got u there😏😏

god: thatis so poggers ohemgee...

catboy: okay but i am more seggsy than u so ..

god: no .

catboy: why ,,

god: bc i said so wtf😡🤚

arson: frogboy .

god: fight me twink

arson IMNOT A TWINK WTF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might post another chapter,,,.. today if i'm feeling festive .....
> 
> i dontfeel like being Smart and Swag so from now on i willnot spell corect .
> 
> have a nnice day!!!111!!!1!11


	4. stacy's mom has got it goin on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> illumi: tell me why i walked into class 
> 
> illumi: to see you fuckers
> 
> illumi: singing 'stacy's mom'
> 
> god: thatwas a fucking performance.

ging hate club

11:23am

illumi: tell me why i walked into class  
illumi: to see you fuckers  
illumi: singing 'stacy's mom'

god: thatwas a fucking performance.

catboy: ANDWE FUCKING KILLED IT??????///??

kurapeeka: gon was on the fucking spinny chair  
kurapeeka: the wonky ass one

god: and i didnt fall . because i'm built different.

loserman: hisoka and i weren't even in that class bye

catboy: didnt u guys get kicked out...

loserman: hell yeah we did

kurapeeka: now tell me why i joined...😧

catboy: wtf gon

loserman: what happened

catboy: gon pulled out sunglasses and a hat out of nowhere  
catboy: then proceededto moonwalk out of the classroom

kurapeeka: it's true i saw the whole thing/

god: im too Swag for school .

hisoka: oh there he is  
hisoka: he threw a rock at the class window

h*terophobic: YOUGUYS DID ALL THAT WJTHOUT ME?????///?//

illumi: i fucking hate this school.

\----

"stacy's mom has got it goin on" killua whispers from his seat.

"STACY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOIN ON" leorio yells while sliding into classroom swaggily.

"stacy's mom has got it goin on" kurapika says from the front of the class.

the class stares as they harmonize

"STACY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOIN ON" gon belts from the wonky ass spinny chair

"stacy's mooooooOOOOOOOOMMMM" hisoka sings in a high note from outside of the classroom

"holy shit.." tonpa stares

they all harmonize bc they're swag like that, right as illumi walks into the classroom

"what the fuck is wrong with you guys" illumi says as gon passes out from spinning too much

the fucking end.

\-----

ging hate club

8:57am

catboy changed hisoka's name to ryuk kinnie

ryuk kinnie: bitch wtf😁💔

god: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based onthat one tiktok by @whydontwemusic,,,, u know the one .


	5. arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god: only 2% of arson cases are solved  
> god: yk what that means .
> 
> catboy: GON NO?????

ging hate club

2:25am

god: only 2% of arson cases are solved

god: yk what that means .

catboy: GON NO?????

kurapeeka: gon yes

loserman: I JUST FOUND PICS OF GON FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL LMFDKFHERUOFHNRE

god: ARSON DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A BAD IDEA RIGHT NOW LEORIO.

ryuk kinnie: wait what did gon look like in middle school?

god: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL BOIL YOUR FUCKING BONES 

catboy: gon was the neon nike fit kid

god: KILLUA ZOLDYCK.

catboy: i think it's time for me to go, goodbye everyone ! 😁😁

ryuk kinnie: WHATTHEFUCKDLNFHFEW HAHHASBASA

kurapeeka: WAIT I REMMEMEBR THAT????? LMFOAOAOOA

loserman: at least he grew out of it,,,, unlike somebody ..

god: fuckin zushi ...

_god has added zushi to the chat_

zushi: i

zushi: hey😏😏

catboy: not this stinky bitch

catboy: u smell like toilet water and pencils

zushi: FUCKING WHAT

god: KILLUA NO LMFOQDOWWQFO

god: IM SORRY ZUSHI I LAUGHEDJKEFEWF LMFODJF

_zushi has left the chat_

illumi: 

illumi: #goals

h*terohobic: leave 🙄🤚

_illumi has left the chat_

catboy: GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE.

god: ....let me just-

_god has added ponzu_

_god has added pokkle_

catboy: FOR WHAT.

pokkle: cus i'm swag next question.

ponzu: shut the fuck up omg

kurapeeka: aren't u the bitch who had a wasp nest in her hat.,

ponzu: WHATEHHEGFJKEWHIFOD

_god has changed ponzu's name to barry b. benson_

barry b. benson: leaves

pokkle: no come back 

barry b. benson: comes back omg hi besty😧

catboy: what's wrong w u.

god: that's not v poggers of u killua .

god: n e ways i found cool rocks😏😏

loserman: Show Me Rock.

god: image6458.png

pokkle: thats so swag omg

god: exactly🙄🙄🙄

god: mmm ur name is kinda boring sir.

_god has changed pokkle's name to dumb bitch_

dumb bitch: i take it back ur rocks arent cool. 

catboy: gon dont listen to him ur rocks are v pog\

god: thank u killua <333

catboy: the heart ,,

loserman: whipped🙄🙄

catboy: i am not whipped leorio shhhh stop talking rn shhhhhhhh

god: suddenly i cant see😁😁

kurapeeka: i

god: hmmm over here,,,, #couplegoals,,,, u could never 

loserman: leaves you on read bc i am cuddling kurapika

dumb bitch: if only i had a girlfriend rn...

barry b. benson: no shut up

dumb bitch: 💔💔💔

h*terophobic: single asf🙄‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A FAT FUCKING MINUTE  
> I JUST DIDNT FEEL LIKE IT I HAVE NO EXCUSES
> 
> n e ways enjoy😁😁😁


	6. monster mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catboy: hey kurapika i think gon drank your monster
> 
> kurapeeka: HE WHAT
> 
> god: i ran out sorry xx
> 
> kurapeeka: RAN OUT???? WHY'D YOU HAVE SOME IN THE FIRST PLACE???? TF????

**ging hate club**

**4:20pm**

catboy: hey kurapika i think gon drank your monster

kurapeeka: HE WHAT

god: i ran out sorry xx

kurapeeka: RAN OUT???? WHY'D YOU HAVE SOME IN THE FIRST PLACE???? TF????

god: because it's good ?? i dont undertsnad the question .

loserman: UR TOO YOUNG

god: BITCH ASS

_ryuk kinnie has added illumi to the chat_

_ryuk kinnie has changed illumi's name to bug_

bug: i hate it here

barry b. benson: YALL DRINK MONSTER TOO?????????? 

kurapeeka: omg...

god: FUCK YEAH

\-------

**ging hate club**

**1:47am**

god: ne one wanna play horror games😏😏😏

catboy: me omg..

h*terophobic: hey besty

god: hey😧😧

h*terophobic: i'm obvi joining so,,./ me🙄‼️

god: mmmm

god: what game r we playing ..

dumb bitch:

dumb bitch: can we play escape the ayuwoki,

catboy: you whore

catboy: ofc tf🙄

\------

"TODOS VEN AQUÍ YO ESTOY COMENZANDO EL JUEGO" gon's voice rang across the house

killua, already beside gon, yelled for alluka, pokkle and ponzu

"i brought popcorn" alluka says while holding up a large bowl

"why"

"because killua looks funny when he's scared"

"SHUT UP"

pokkle and ponzu sat behind gon's computer screen while the game loaded

"isn't this game about michael jackson i-" 

"shut up pokkle"

"you're built like michael jackson"

"fuck you"

"everyone shut the fuck up i'm starting" gon says

the lights are off at 2 in the fucking morning, and the 5 teenagers all huddle around the michael jackson hee hee lookin ass game. swag.

"I HEARD HIM WHAT" killua screeches while pointing to the screen frantically

"calm down he's not even- OHMYFUCKINGGOD HES BEHIND ME, NO FUCKING HELL OH MY GOD" gon yells while running from the crusty duty lookin ass bitch

everyone screams

\------

**ging hate club**

**4:52am**

god: THERE'S SNOW OUTISDE?????

catboy: WHAT

god: SNOW?????? OUTSIDE?????

kurapeeka: HOW IT NEVER SNOWS HERE WTF

loserman: mmmm ok

loserman: goodnight fuckers

god: shutup leorio

god: I JUST WALKED OUTSIDE,,, BAREFOOT,, IN SHORTS AND A TSHIRT,,, AND I STEP INTO FUCKING SNOW?

catboy: GON AREYOUOKAY LMFOOFOJEODJOS

dumb bitch: GON WHY DID U GOOUTSIDE BAREFOOT PLS LMFKELJIEWF

ryuk kinnie: oh

ryuk kinnie: ew

ryuk kinnie: snow

barry b. benson: shut up

god: chile n e ways

god: IM NEVER GOINGOUTISDE AGAIN BYE.

catboy: PLEASENJKDHDJSHDI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write the last half all over again bc my dumbass forgot to save😁💔
> 
> sorry this is short too lazy lol bye🙄


	7. sonic drinks piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god: is donkey a virgin
> 
> catboy: what

**ging hate club**

**3:42am**

god: is donkey a virgin

catboy: what

catboy: FUCJING WHTA

god: no becuse,,,

god: he had?? kids?? w a dragon

god: but the size differnece scares me haghaha

god: no but,,,, what if NO JTTSF THTAS 

god: donkey x dragon 2k wordcount hurt/comfort slowburn angst major character death fic/???/?/?//

catboy: what the fuck \is wrong w u

catboy: do you mean donkey from shrek

god: yeah el em ay oh

god: i thouught that was obvioius,,,,

catboy: no wiat ur right

catboy: did he fuckthe dragon😧😧

kurapeeka: r u ok

catboy: its a valid questifon..

loserman: why r u guys thinking ab donkey being a virgin😕💔

h*terophobic: no no let them speak...

catboy: YEAH ^^^^ LOSERMAN🙄🙄

god: **@dumb bitch** come back us up shawty😟😟

dumb bitch: can confirm i am donkey

barry b. benson: im the dragon😏😏 /hj

god: ??????? /HJ

catboy: hey where's the sike bro...

dumb bitch: /srs*

loserman: pls...

god: **HEY WHERE'S THE SIKE BRO....**

dumb bitch: what's a sike i don't seem to have that????🤔🤔

catboy: that's kinda straight bro....

**catboy changed dumb bitch's name to hetero 1**

**catboy changed barry b. benson's name to hetero 2**

hetero 2: the disrespect💔💔

hetero 1: the way we're not even straight...💔💔

catboy: ok hetero 1 and hetero 2

god: pack it up thing 1 and thing 2...

h*terophobic: sorry guys im heterophobic😕💔

catboy: THING 1 AND RHIGN2 DHUIWFG

bug: sonic drinks piss

god: ??? elaborate

bug: no

**h*terophobic has changed bug's name to piss baby**

piss baby: fucking what.

\---------------------------------------

**ging hate club**

**4:20pm**

ryuk kinnie: ?????? my classmate just pulled out a waffle iron

piss baby: WHAT

piss baby: FUCKNGIF WHAYT

ryuk kinnie: hes handing them out omg😍😍

god: pulling up rn for waffles

catboy: IM COMIGN HODL ON

ryuk: if ur raiding my class hurry up we're running o

ryuk kinnie: GON JUST FUCKING BROKE THE DOOR BYE

god: I WANT MY FUCJKINH WAFFLES

catboy: HOLY SHIT

loserman: GON WHATDF

loserman: I JUST GOT OTU FGO CLAWHD

loserman: WHATDHFJ

god: hand over the waffles 

god: or i shoot

ryuk kinnie: just fucking take them i😟😟😟

\-----------------------------

**ging hate club**

**10:02am**

god: hi

god: someone answer

god: wtf

god: im gonna narrate my class ig

god: since nobodys fucking answering💔💔💔

god: fu

god: i just got

god: put into a group

god: for work

god: cries

god: sobs

god: shits everywhere

god: shakes head

god: this one dude...\

god: why is he breathing so heavily pls😕💔

god: why is his breathing wet..

god: sweats violently../

god: literally sobs????

god: oh we're watching dragons den now

god: bye the contestants look liek they have skid marks wtf

god: they;re selling socks..😧😧

god: not the justice socks..

god: "believe in yourself!!!"

god: screams

god: yells

god: idk the socks are kinda hot...

god: hot pink socks asf😍😍😍

god: PLS

god: why does the judge look like gay kristof😭😭😭

god: literally bye why isn't anyone answering😟😟

god: fake friends😕😕 /j

catboy: gon what the fuck 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IAM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPADTED IM JUST LAZY EL OH EL😧😧😧💔💔💔💔  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS BEFORE I GO MISSING FOR ANOTHER THREE MONTHS😍😍😍


	8. SURPRISE SHAWTY😁😁😁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hetero 1: i have cat ears lol
> 
> catboy: can i have it / j  
> catboy: .../hj

**ging hate club**

**3:56pm**

h*terophobic: illumi piss baby confirmed??/?//?///???

piss baby: i hate this fucking family

catboy: why am i... still catboy...

god: put on the maid dress and cat ears killua...

catboy: literally cries

hetero 1: i have cat ears lol

catboy: can i have it /j

catboy: .../hj

god: GIVE HIM THE CAT EARS😈😈😈

\---------------------

**ging hate club**

**6:02pm**

catboy: i have acquired the ears..

god: can confirm 

god: very pretty btw

catboy: omg blushes

h*terophobic: I HAVE MORE CAT EARS HOLD ON

catboy: PLS WHYFDSNKLG

god: operation catboy killua is a go...

\-------------------------

**ging hate club**

**7:12pm**

god: WE DID IT

god: WE LOOK SO SWAGGY WTF

catboy: bye

h*terophobic: ok catpeople gang

h*terophobic: are we furries now

catboy:

catboy: i 

god: pack it up zootopia

h*terophobic: are we gonna rp now

h*terophobic: let me start

h*terophobic: uwu

catboy: NEVER AGAIN WHAT THE FUCK

god: shiver me timbers wtf

kurapeeka: im cryinh what is going on

god: ✋👊😸👊🤚 **nya**

kurapeeka: DEAR GOD

loserman: shaking in my gucci slides😟😟

catboy: ✋👊😸👊🤚 **nya**

piss baby: no

ryuk kinnie: WHAT

h*terophobic: ✋👊😸👊🤚 **nya**

hetero 2: **@hetero 1** why'd u give them the ears💔💔

hetero 1: TAHTWASNT MY FAULY

\----------------------

**ging hate club**

**1:05am**

h*terophobic: not u guys confiscating the cat ears wtf💔💔

god: this is a hate crime😕😕/j

kurapeeka: u guys kept meowing 

loserman: ...nya

kurapeeka: I WILL CURBSTOMP YOU😍😍😍😍

ryuk kinnie: i got illumi in cat ears/

piss baby: fuck you<333

ryuk kinnie: i will ignore the fuck you and choose to see only the heart<333

piss baby: **fuck you**

ryuk kinnie: nvm😕💔

hetero 1: lol i bought cat tails

god: hand them over wtf

hetero 1: no 

god: yells 

god: shakes head

god: sobs

hetero 1:

hetero 1: okay 

catboy: HELL YEAH

h*terophobic: THE ~~FURRIES~~ CATPEOPLE REUNITE

loserman: inch resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u thought i was going missing????? SURPRISE BITCHES
> 
> anyways here u go🤔🤔


	9. discord server

yall im sorry this isnt a chapter but read it anyways...

we made a discord server asf‼️‼️‼️

https://discord.gg/DwwtbaKp 

everyone join rn or i'll cry

**Author's Note:**

> i don't update often but ty for reading this v seggsy chatfic🙄🙄


End file.
